No Amaras a un Extraño
by Nuages
Summary: Enamorarse, puede ser el sentimiento más bello, o el más terrible...eso, es algo que ella no sabia [Serena Seiya. U.A.]


_**«Mí querida Amiga:**_

_**Estoy escribiendo esta carta, la cual, espero no llegues a leer. Pero si es así, entonces lo inevitable a sucedido. Si la escribo, no lo hago movido en la espera de que mis errores sean perdonados o enmendados. Parece que han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos por ultima vez el día D, sin embargo, solo han transcurrido siete meses. Durante este tiempo, ocurrido muchas cosas. Es mucho lo que ha sucedido y mucho lo que quiero que sepas…más lo que tengo que pedirte. **_

_**Sabes que tengo un hijo. Nunca había pensado en tener uno. No los quería, no les necesitaba. Pero ella me dijo "Quiero tener un hijo tuyo. Un hijo en el cual te cuidare a ti. Al cual, daré todo ese cariño que a ti te falto. Porque en él, tú volverás a ser niño. Porque teniéndole cerca de mí, te tendré a ti aun en el caso de que estés lejos."**_

_**Dicen, que se parece a mí. Estoy orgulloso de el. No solo porque es como yo, sino, sobre todo porque en él veo a su madre. Tiene sus mismos ojos, azules, muy azules. Sonríe como ella y, pese a todo, es como yo…»**_

Ustedes preguntaran… ¿Qué es esto? Pues bien, yo les responderé. Es la carta de un hombre, cuya vida cambio, al igual que la nuestra, al cruzarse con la de ella. No pretendo en este momento, hacer de el lo que no fue. Pero se que en lo más intimo de su ser, siempre fue el idóneo. Para ella, para nosotros…permítanme relatarles la vida de el…si él…es extraño como nuestros padres, oh los que se ocuparan de nos, procuran un nombre, que dictara de cierta forma, lo que somos. Pero en este caso…ese nombre, solo limito a él…el nombre, después de todo lo sucedido, no se pudo volver a pronunciar…ahora entonces, me permitiré hacerles participes de que sepan como llego a nuestra vida…

◊ _**◊**_

◊ _**◊**__** NO AMARAS A UN EXTRAÑO**__**◊ **__**◊**_

◊ _**◊**_

_**C**__**apitulo Primero**_

◊ _**◊ Él Inicio... ◊ **__**◊**_

¿como lograste convencerlo?Pregunto la pelinegra que caía tendida sobre el sofá

Fue más difícil de lo que creí. Pero al final, mamá ayudo. Era esto, oh aceptar que me casara uniera a la legión de vagabundos de la ciudad…

Opto por la más sabía desición

Así es

Pero… ¿en verdad te hubieras unido a esos…?

No. NO ahora, no estoy loca…pero eso no lo sabe mi padre

Esa es una ventaja. Dime ¿tú padre pagara el alquiler?  
NO. Decidí empezar a valerme por mí. Bueno, antes de someterme a esa vida de esclavitud llamada matrimonio

Creo que estas loca. No piensas casarte ahora, pero si después de terminar la universidad…¿un año?

No estoy loca. Solo soy conciente de mis obligaciones.

si tú lo dices. YO tomaría todo lo que tienes, lo vendería, y me perdería en la inmensidad del mundo. Todo antes que….

ya lo se…te prometo que lo pensare

¿Que hora es?

Seis de la tarde

¡Que tarde es!dijo la otra poniéndose en pie y cogiendo el bolsoMe voy, Nicolás no es tan paciente como lo parecedio en beso en la mejilla de la otra y salio apresurada del lugar.

Vaya…ahora si…a disfrutar de la vida!dijo la otra tendiéndose en el sofá, de pronto, su estomago comenzó a proferir sonidos, que no eran más que producto de la falta de alimentoDe acuerdo ¡ya las escuche!...Pero no hay nada que pueda darles en este lugar…Paro y tomo algunos billetes que habían en un frasco de cristal sobre la mesa, cogio las llaves y salio del lugar.

Aquel, era uno de los edificios más acogedores de la zona. Su estilo victoriano y las enramadas que cubrían parte de su fachada. Todos los departamentos ofrecían balcones a alguna de las avenidas. Si bien no todos los inquilinos eran amigos, procuraban conocerse al menos por su nombre.

Diez minutos más tarde y una bolsa de comida china en la mano, aquella mujer regreso al edificio. Mientras caminaba, buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sin advertirlo topo con alguien.

perdóndijo al alzar la vista, se encontró con aquellos intensos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente

debe tener más cuidadorespondió aquelNO puede ir tropezando con todos los inquilinos

disculpe…fue un accidente

así fue. Pero eso no le impide que sea más cuidadosa. Ahora…con su permisodijo y se retiro del lugar. LA mujer entro a su apartamento, sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor…

Ábrase visto…Que hombre tan pedantese disponía a abrir aquel paquete en pos de erguir el contenido, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.¿Quien será?pregunto a si misma. Resignada, dejo a un lado el paquete y dirigió a abrir la puerta. Observo por la mirilla, pero no se divisaba nadie. Abrió y de un costado apareció aquel mismo hombre.

¿Usted?

Si Señoritadijo elEstoy a ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas. No me comporte adecuadamente hace unos momentos…

eh…no hay problema Señor…

KouSeiya Kou

Bien Señor Kou…se lo repito, no tiene porque disculparse

Pero yo insistodijo mientras mostraba en una mano dos copas y en la otra, una botella de champagne

¿?

Es mi manera, de decir perdón¿acepta?

La mujer titubeo un poco pero después, asintió y ofreció al hombre a pasar. Abrió la botella y sirvió en ambas copas

Disculpa…¿tú nombre?pregunto el

Serena…Serena Tsuquino

Pues bien, Serena, brindo, por el comienzo de una larga y duradera amistadofreció el

Por una larga amistadreplico ella mientras ambas copas, se tocaban.

_**Este, fue el encuentro, el primer encuentro de dos personas, que cambiarían completamente. Que no sabían a lo que se dirigen, a lo que empujarían mutuamente…**_


End file.
